Bad Boys Love
by magz21
Summary: MBLAQ yaoi lemon Mir x Joon Seungho x Thunder.


Bad Boys Love

**Chapter 1: Do what about what?**

Pairing:Joon x Mir x Thunder x Seungho

From: MBLAQ

Music inspiration: Jung In & Mu Gyul - THE SHOW / Marry stayed out all night AU

and

Jung In & Mu Gyul - Kiss me / Marry stayed out all night AU

both vids are by: XnerjaveikaX, on youtube

Disclaimer: I do not own these character. All rights go to their rightful owners.

Warning: rated M, Yaoi, Lemon threesome and naughty thoughts! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_Mir's point of view:_

"Mir," Joon said from behind me. "You've been avoiding me since last night. Take responsibility Mir. Don't run away me. From what you want."

" I don't know what you mean Joon." I say feigning ignorance. "Why would I avoid you?" I give my best puzzled look. "Because I was drunk last night? It's not like I did something right?" I look up him with wide innocent eyes. I'm pretend not to remember what I did.

I'm turning red at how I have been hiding and avoiding him all day. But the mblaq manager insist that homework be done in the library so here I am, sitting at the desk trying to finish an English project.

And of course Joon followed me. He is going to yell at me for what I did. But no matter how mad he is I can't bring myself to regret it. Sometimes I could swear he does it on purpose.

Letting the girl dancers touch him while I'm watching. Whenever I'm around and that happens he turns and smiles at me.

That makes me both happy and sad. Sad that I can't touch him like they do, and happy that when they touch him he looks only at me. Not at Seungho or Thunder or G.O, ME.

And never has he done different. It has always been me he looks at. But he will never do more then look. No matter how much I hint outloud or beg him in my mind and with my eyes he never does more!

_Last night I got drunk and the alcohol kinda made me do something I would not have had the courage to do otherwise._

_As we were walking out of the bar, after celebrating a great live performance, I turned around and yelled at Joon " Joon! My Joon! You insensitive bastard, You never do anything to me! No matter how much I wish you would! You're so dense! So come here. I want you closer please, come closer to me."_

_So Joon being as drunk as me came over with a laugh and with a shocked look on his face I leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth._

_But instead of shoving me away as I expected him to he pulled me closer to him crushing his body to mine, his lips hard and rough on mine, kissing me for all I'm worth. _

_And Joon is a great kisser. _

_The way his tongue forced my mouth open and deepened the kiss. Tangling his tongue with mine, saliva trailed out the corner of my mouth and I couldn't help the moan that came out of me. Thunder yelped at the sight and grabbed me and ran. Leaving a breathless flushed Joon on the sidewalk, staring after us._

While I had been reminicing, Joon had crept up directly behind me. He wrapped both musculaire arms around me and squeazed. His hand finds my mouth pushes his fingers into it.

He says " You don't remember?" clearly not believing me. "Then why are you hard?" he looks down at the stretched fabric of my pants.

"And why is you face hot and red and your mouth wet and begging for another kiss?" he demands.

"Well I don't mind, but you should really take responsibility for stealing that kiss." He moves his fingers in and out of my mouth, obviously insinuating something else.

I try to pull away but he uses his other hand to grasp my neck and hold me still. He is very strong. I look away from him and bite his fingers. Hard.

Not like this. I won't let him have me when he doesn't love me.

"Ow. That hurts Mir."

I glare at him. He doesn't pull his hand away so I bite harder. I taste blood, his blood I realise and stop immediately.

I swallow around his fingers and he growls in my ear, " Mir when I'm done with you my fingers will not be what you swallow around. And it will not be just your mouth swallowing IT." He says with implication thick in his words. He kisses and bites all the down to my nipple and licks it through the thin camisole I'm wearing.

His hands drag nails across sensitive skin to the edge of my pants and he reaches the for the place between my legs and begins kneading it roughly, hard, almost painful but in a very good way. I can't help but panting and trying to not beg for more but I can't find the strength or will to stop him.

Joon what are you doing to me?

Just then Thunder walks in and sees Joon, his mouth at my nipple and his hand rubbing the growing bump between my legs. He nips with his teeth at my nipple and I moan loudly.

"Aahn Joon."

I'm very sensitive there and he has just figured that out.

" JOON! WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING TO MIR!" Thunder screeches in outrage and anger.

I forgot to mention something about my other team mate in MBLAQ and my best friend, Thunder. He is in love with me. And he believes Joon will break my heart. Joon does have a big reputation in the playboy world, but somehow my eyes will always drift to Joon.

No matter how much better Thunder would be for me, I can't help wanting Joon.

Don't get me wrong Thunder is sexy as hell and I would sleep with him in a heartbeat if he asked but Joon makes my world spin around twice in one day. So this is the problem, I want them both but who will steal my heart?

_Joon's point of view_

The way he pants, and moans is making me hard. I want him badly. And I can't help but wish I had known about the feelings he expressed last night earlier. So I could have done this to him sooner.

At the end of this train of thought Thunder burst into the room yelling like a baboon.

Contrary to Thunder's belief I truly believe I can make Mir happy. I don't want to break his heart.

"Thunder. You are being rude." I growl angry at the interruption. Thunder blushes at this remark.

"That's not the issue Joon. You are playing around with 19 year old boy. You are 25. This is illegal. And that is something the company would love to know." He said threatening to go to Rain with this. I give him a look.

"You can try talking to G.O before you talk to Rain about this. See what he says about it." Yeah. Rain and G.O are together. Despite the fact is in his thirties and G.O barely past the twenty mark.

"Joon..." said Mir frowning, worried. I glide the back of my hand on his cheek and said " Don't worry. You will be mine. And I'll fight to keep what is mine."

Thunder raised an eyebrow at this. " And the girls before Mir? What about how you left them? Did you fight to keep them! Huh? Did you? Mir he will leave you as soon as he has had you. You know my feelings for you. Be mine and I will treasure you."

He looked at Thunder then back at me. He cant decide. He loves me, but he won't break his friend's heart. That is the adorable Mir that I know and love. "To answer your question they were all paid by the company to say I'd slept with them for the sake of my reputation. I never touched any of them. I've had boyfriends before but none that I loved as I love Mir."

Mir looked at me and said " Joon, I... can't," he has a tortured look of indecision in his eyes.

" I know. But I have an idea that might help you decide, if Thunder agrees of course." And a naughty idea it is.

Seungho walks in just then. I'm still touching Mir and Seungho just lifts an eyebrow.

"Took you long enough Joon." he says with a smirk. "Tell me about it. And you're one to talk. Thunder still has no clue." I say with a smile.

He grabs Thunders shoulder turns him to face him and kisses him deeply before releasing him. " Mir is Joon's. Be mine." He always had a way of being straight and to the point with words.

"It apears we have a problem." I say. " Mir love's me but can't hurt Thunder. Seungho loves Thunder but Thunder loves Mir. I love Mir and will not let him go. So this is my plan. Mir and I are a little bit busy and it has given me an idea. Lets see who can make who the "happiest". A contest of pleasure shall we say. Don't you agree?"

"I agree" says Seungho.

"So do I" says Mir.

"Fine, I know I can win against you Joon." says Thunder.

"Not with me there to distract you. I had teachers. I'm very good. You'll be mine."says Seungho. "And that is a promise Thunder."

I see Thunder shiver at Seungho's words. Hmm not completely oblivious as you claim Thunder.

"Shall we begin?" says Mir.

_Mir's point of view_

Thunder reaches and for me and pulls my head forward t'ill our lips touch. His tongue thrust violently into my mouth want into me deeper. I can't help grabbing the back of his neck wanting more of his mouth. "Thunder..." I gasp when he releases my mouth at last.

Joon growled at me saying another name and Seungho pulls Thunder from behind so that his own body presses directly on Thunder's.

Seungho's mouth finds the sensitive spot on Thunder's neck and uses his tongue to play skillfully flicking it at his throat and then blowing to make the wet area cold and wanting the warmth of that hot mouth again.

Seungho's hands trail down the other man's body to the growing bump between Thunder's legs and cups it tenderly, hefting and squeezing it, making Thunder let out a moan he had apparently not meant to release.

Joon licks his lips at the scene before us and turns his gaze towards me. He bends his head down kissing the sensitive area of my abdomen, I can't but help shiver at his touch.

He rubs his hand harder on my cock through the fabric of the pants. Suddenly they are very annoying and I want nothing more than to be rid of them. Joon seems to be thinking the same as me and unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down to my knees. then his mouth is on my head and I cry out his name again. "Joon no you can't it's dirty."

He looks me straight in the eye and says " You could never be dirty, besides I want to make you feel good before I make it hurt. I may not look it, but I'm big where it counts Mir, and that means it won't be easy. I'll try to be gentle to you, but with my size it will not be painless no matter what I do, especially if its your first time. Remember no matter what I love you."

" Not while I can stop you." says Thunder struggling against Seungho's hold. Seungho tightens his grip on his would be lover and bites his neck area hard. "You are mine. And will be in every way before I'm done with you." he says with a look of pure and undisguised intent.

He holds Thunder's wrists in one hand and with the other glides down his body and unzips Thunder's pants. Thunder never wears underwear. Something that can be both useful and risky depending on the context.

In this particular moment, I think Thunder wishes he was wearing some, because he was standing proud and in full sight of everybody in the room. He shot a glare at Seungho that can only be described as a mixed look of hatred and arousal. He obviously couldn't deny his wanting it anymore. He was to say the least, large on the lower level.

I watched as Seungho placed his fingers in Thunders mouth and commanded him to "Suck." Which after a while he removed and then placed at Thunder entrance and began teasing the flesh there.

Thunder clenched his teeth try to get out of Seungho's grasp but Seungho decided he didn't like that and used his tie to knot Thunder's hands together. And then pulled his tied hands up behind his head so he couldn't hide his cock from view with his hands.

The sight of Thunder drooling legs spread hands tied up behind his head and his pants around his ankles was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen.

Joon in the meantime had returned with his mouth and continued suck long and deep on my cock, and watching the others enjoy each other was taking me very close to the brink.

"Joon... I can't take much more." I managed to get out between gasp as Joon's tongue played with my tip. And despite my warning he continued. I can see that he is close as well, but why won't he let himself come? It takes me a minute to figure it out. He does want to come but...inside me.

"Nah I can't hold on..." Joon realising this sucks harder, taking my whole length into his mouth again and again all the way to the hilt. I came violently jerking up, thrusting fast and hard wanting more access into his mouth and Joon swallows every last drop.

"Joon...ugh... Just do it to me already." I want him to feel good as well. He takes off my pants completely, helps me walk over to the table and use the it as support. Instead I get onto the table and stay on all four waiting for him to take me.

"Mir..." My name comes out as a growl.

_Joon's point of view_

The view of my precious Mir on all four waiting for me to be in him made me so hard I almost took him right then and there without any preparation.

"Mir..." I say in a voice I hardly recognize.

I place one finger at his entrance and rub in circles making him wait more.

"No." Screech's Thunder." Mir! ...no. Please, no! I turn and see Seungho has covered his mouth with his own to stop the plaint. I watch as Seungho pushes one finger into Thunder. Thunder's eyes tear up in pain and he gasps loudly when the other man hits his good spot.

He adds another finger, Thunder cries out " hm nah oh" then Seungho scissors them wide and twist them inside of him to make it wide and stretched all over. This however appeared to be extremely painful for Thunder who gasps and says " ah stop...oow ah please stop...take them out, please, stop!"

Seungho answers " With pleasure, if you can talk then it's time I replace them with something you'll find more satisfying."

He unzips his own jeans and pulls off his pants, underwear and all and lets them fall in a pile. He is also remarkably large so Thunder's whimper at the sight was understandable.

He presses the tip of his cock at Thunder's entrance and in one slow movement pushed into the other man.

"AAH ggod ahn ugh it hurts" Thunder cried out.

He face is flushed and despite all his complaints he seems aroused by the force being used on him.

" Hold on, you'll feel better in a second." reassures Seungho. He waited t'ill Thunder aroused to the point of pain began pushing back against him for more, only then did Seungho start to move, thrusting rhythmically into him. Thunder's gasps come in time with Seungho's thrust.

" Joon! please" Mir beg's me. "I'm already..." he says desperatly wanting release. " I know... Mir here we go." I answer.

I push a finger into him I tease his walls into relaxing, listening to him gasping loudly as I touch places that he had never had touched before.

Then I add another finger. Then I use those two fingers to go deep and flex his walls wide scissoring the two finger inside. Mir whimpers loudly " Naah Joon ugh ah oh..."

He licks his lips.

I reach his prostate and he trust back wanting me to hit it harder.

I comply, pushing my fingers into him again again to open up his passage, making sure he is very ready so as to not hurt him as much as possible.

_Mir's point of view_

Suddenly I feel his tongue in my hole flicking in and out. My head flips back and a I cry out "Good more Joon ahn."

He pulls off his pants in fowl swoop and presses himself right at my entrance. "Oh god please just put it in Joon!" I spread myself as wide as I can an he pushes forward. Finally I can feel him in me. I bite my lips, fighting gasps of pain.

Joon notices my discomfort and stops moving. He waits t'ill I begin pushing back onto him for more.

He glides his hand down my rib cage and I shiver contracting around him making him gasp this time. He began thrusting faster, deeper into me hitting my good spot. Joon teases my nipples with his fingers, and nips at my neck.

He is driving me insane.

He climaxed hard thrusting rapidly and harder making me follow him over the edge and beyond. Our shouts were loud and each other's name on our lips made them all the sweeter.

_Seungho's point of view_

Hearing the other two's release made me thrust into Thunder faster wanting my release to come. I take Thunder's cock in my hand and begin pumping up and down slowly. As his breathing became more ragged and loud I increase my pace, both our limits have been reached.

I thrust one final time into him making sure to hit his good spot and to pump hard down his length and then I came violently inside of him, he gasped at how much fatser my pace had become and it made him come as well. His knees gave out and I held him up, supporting his weight.

Seeing how weak Thunder was I picked him up princess style and caried him back to my room. I ran a bath and placed him in gently then I joined him. After cleaning up, the rest of the night was spent talking about what to do next and if anything would change between us. We both agreed to the eye of the public nothing would change but alone we would be together. For all his professed love for Mir, he was now mine. I always knew he would be.

_Mir's point of view_

My body went limp and I lay there on the table panting.

Joon took my hand and kissed it. His eyes were soft as he helped me get to his room and into his shower.

Gentle hands glide up and down my body to clean thoroughly. I drift in an out of sleep during this time.

After, Joon dries me off and half carries me to the bed, both of us still completely naked. He then proceeds to curl up besides me and just before I fall asleep I hear him whisper,

" I love you Mir."

_Joon's point of view_

Holding him in my arms as he sleeps I know I won't ever let him go after this. My love for him is real, and loving him will be what I live for.

* * *

><p>AN The end! OMG this took forever to write! sorry for the wait! Please read and comment!


End file.
